From the Outside
by Barbie Doll Slayer19
Summary: A young girl enters the city where Tsume had arrived 6 years before. She turns out to be his sister and is looking for a new home and someone to recreate her former pack with...R&R(Rated for language, violence, and semi-intimacy .)
1. Prologue

OKAY! It has been a really long time since I've written a fan-fic... That depresses me. -frowns-Oh well, I hope people like this one, I will note that nothing in this fic will be yaoi (Tsume x Toboe, Kiba x Hige, etc.) I despise yaoi... I really do. Although, if it's really good yaoi and it has nothing to do with Hige or Tsume for that matter, I will read it... Maybe. I don't usually flame or read yaoi so it's all good there. Okay now! Onto my description of this chapter!

This first chapter will be a prologue, written from my made-up(Tsume's "sister)'s POV. I've been dreaming most of this whole thing up for a while so now I am turning it into a fan-fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain. I wish I owned Hige. I do own Ara. My friend thinks she owns Tsume. She does not. I have given my other friend Kiba. -innocent look- She should appear in this story...

Prologue

I sat quietly in the den with my mother. I could still hear them arguing, my brother and Papa. I was just a pup then, but I still remember everything from that day...

My mother was doing her best to keep me from hearing what was happening, but she knew it wasn't helping much. Tsume was leaving us. He had decided to leave when wolves started to turn on our family. Papa was the alpha. He had been doing everything in his power to keep the pack alive and they took it for granted. Tsume didn't want to be in danger any longer. He offered to take me with him and keep me safe...

[ Tsume growled angrily at his father. "We are your children! Do you not care for our safety any more than that of the pack?!"

The brute's eyes widened a bit and he glared at his son. "You are not in control, Tsume. I no longer have a pack to protect! I only have Ara, your mother, and you! I'm doing everything I can -"

Tsume cut him off in mid-sentence and barred his teeth. "No, you aren't. They will come back. If you are concerned for Ara and I then let me take her to the city with me. We will be much safer amongst the humans who cannot see us for what we are."

"You are not taking your sister anywhere near those monsters, Tsume. If you are to go, you are to go alone..."

Tsume narrowed his eyes at his father and turned to leave. He only looked back once and saw Ara, howling in sorrow... ]

I remember trying to keep up with Tsume. I fell behind though. Papa had carried me back to the den to be with my mother for comfort. He didn't return to the den until the next morning.

Six years have passed since that day. For a this time we have been safe from the other wolves. Not until this morning did we begin to run. They did return, as my brother had said they would. Papa was killed earlier this morning. My mother was killed while she fought to protect me. She told me to go to the city and find Tsume. Those were the last words she spoke. And now I'm on my way to the city. I really don't know where I'm headed. I'm going on instinct. I can't sleep until I'm there, though. It's not safe. I will never be safe...

End Prologue

WOO! Prologue is finished. I'll probably do more than just this chapter today. I'm on a roll! Reviews are very much appreciated.


	2. Arrival

ALRIGHTY THEN! I said I'd do more than one chapter and I am. I'm only doing this because my home computer died and I'm not at home. . This chapter will be written from Tsume's POV at some point. It'll start just from my POV. Yes, I know. I'm odd. I'm changing POV's off and on... -starts flipping out- STUPID COMPUTER! POV IS SPELLED RIGHT! AND SO IS TSUME! GAHHHHHHH!!... I hate you... Sorry readers! Got a little carried away there! The spell check can't read. Anyway, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Well, you'd already know what is supposed to go in here if you didn't skip the prologue.

Arrival

Men and women stared as a young girl who looked about 17 with long, raven hair and navy blue eyes walked through the streets of the city. She was wearing long flare jeans and a white tank-top beneath a gray sweatshirt. No one had ever seen her before in the city. They all knew she didn't know where she was. Many women were holding their children back. One boy escaped his mother's grasp and ran up to the girl and tugged on her shirt. The mother watched with her mouth open as the girl turned around and got down to eye level with the boy. The boy nodded and smiled and ran back to tell his mother what he had seen. The girl had the eyes of a wolf...

----POV change: Tsume----

I watched from the roof of a building and my eyes got wider and wider as the scene progressed. The girl was a wolf. She looked exactly like my sister, other than size. Jet black pelt, powdery-white tipped tail and ears, and paws the color of snow. As she retreated from the child who had just run up to her I jumped down from a house roof about 20 feet in front of her. When I turned to look at her I saw that she had frozen on the spot and was staring at me. A low whisper emitted from somewhere deep inside her and I could tell she had struggled to say that one word. Once she said it, it rang in my ears for a period of time...

"Tsume?"

Before I could respond to her she ran up and hugged me. I returned the embrace. I already knew for a fact who it was. She seemed happy to see me, but I knew she was upset about something. She was crying tears of a loss. I let her go and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Ara, what happened?"

"They c-c-came back Tsume... Just like you said, they came back..."

"Tell me what the hell they did to make you come here... What did they do to you?"

"They didn't do anything to me Tsume! They killed our parents! They killed them and left me alone. They're going to come for me Tsume. This is the only safe place for me now..."

The look in my sister's eyes... It was as though she had lost her whole world and nearly had nothing to get back from it. It was my fault. If I hadn't left them...

"Tsume?"

"...Hm?"

"After you left Papa told me that if you didn't come back before he and Mother died that I would become Alpha..."

"..."

"Tsume?"

"..."

"I have to find a-"

"Yeah... I know..."

"Will you help?"

At this question I smiled and nodded. I knew just the wolves to talk to...

End Arrival

Well then! What is Tsume's plan? What does Ara need to find? I bet you are wondering. Or maybe you just think I'm a freak who should go to hell because you already know the answer. . Either way, reviews are very welcome, all flames will be flamed but flames are welcome. In my story Tsume is like, 21 so when he left the pack Ara was 11 and he was 15. ALSO, Hige and Kiba will be like 18 and Toboe will be 13. . Just letting you know!


	3. Author's Note

Author's very sad, depressing note: THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! For my fanfic I do have more chapters written so when I can update I'll go crazy and you will have infinite reading. I might even update that damn Sekiyu story that no one reads too! . Either way, I have to tell everyone that, unfortunately, my computer is dead. I am quickly typing this from a relatives house. I love everyone who loves my fanfic and there are a couple people I would like to acknowledge in particular for their reviews! .

Natsu Hana(Anonymous review thingy)-THANK YOU SO MUCH! It is weird that we both dreamt about a similar plot. I did see last Saturday's episode and I can't wait for tonight's! .

troubled-spirit(Signed review)-If I told you what Ara needed, it would not be as exciting! . So you shall wait! Sorry if that disappoints you, but fear not! Your suspense will prevail and you will be excited...innocent lookThanks for the review!

Toboe's pup(Signed review)-You are a genius my friend! Bravo for you! Everyone shall clap now! . crickets chirp OOOOkay then...never mind! Thank you very much for your review!

I am running like a jack-rabbit in circles, singing the Batman song(the Nananana one .) as I wait to update and please you wonderful people. Someone will soon be contacted about saving my computer from the adware that killed it so be happy! Read non-yaoi/yuri fanfics and have fun!(Just kidding but still have fun! .)


	4. Author's Note 2

Author's Note- YAY! MY COMPUTER LIVES ON! I apologize to those who have been waiting. This would have been up earlier, but it wouldn't upload. I may update within the next couple of days, but sadly, school is getting in the way. From the Outside is going to get like, 3 more chapters when I update, Sekiyu might get 1 or 2 (I can't remember), and Hero is unknown depending on my mood and if I don't have WRITER'S BLOCK... -sigh- 'Tis late and I'm going to watch a movie soon, so I'll end this by thanking everyone who reviewed on any of the stories I've done. Please, don't forget me while I can't update. Maybe to keep me in mind you could read my stories over and over again. Just kidding, but it's a thought -wink-!


	5. Meeting

OH MY GOD! I'M WRITING AGAIN! I FEEL GOOD! Erm... well... I've actually had these next few chapters written for QUITE some time now XD... Right now I'm only updating From the Outside because I didn't feel like looking for my other chapters in my other book of fan fiction stuff, lol. Anyway, prepare for more of my awesome writing! : D

POV will change a few times during this chapter, but after I don't think it changes again...

Disclaimer: Well... You know the drill...

Meeting

----POV: Hige----

"Why the heck to Tsume send you to tell us that his SISTER is in Curious?"

Toboe blinked at me and shrugged. I looked over at Kiba, who seemed just as puzzeled as me. Jeez, kids these days never know what the heck they're talking about.

"Hige..."

"What Kiba?"

"... Look..."

I noticed Kiba was pointing to an alleyway behind us. I turned and froze on the spot.

----POV change: Ara----

As Tsume and I approahced the other wolves, I noticed that one was staring at me. I blushed a little and quickly looked the other way. I'm a pretty strong believer at love at first sight, so anyone could guess what I was thinking.

----POV change: Author(Me)----

At the end of the alleyway, Tsume abandoned Ara to go explain what was going on.

"Toboe?"

"Yeah, Tsume?"

"Nothing I say about my sister concerns you..."

"...Ok?"

Hige stared at Tsume expectantly while waiting to be informed of what he was going to say...

End Meeting

Wow... it seems so long when written, but GOD it's short. XD... Don't forget to review!


End file.
